<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat's Cradle by theonlydickineedisgrayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248021">Cat's Cradle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson'>theonlydickineedisgrayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien is trans, Coming Out, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nino is trans also, Running Away, Trans Female Character, Trans!Adrien, gabriel is transphobic, not specifically romantic, she goes by catherine but the name adrien comes up, small panic attack, soft, they swear a bit because teens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noire runs away, Marinette is a beacon to run to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous Magic (trans fics where Miraculous' change your body)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat's Cradle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't speak French so if i got anything wrong lmk, this was a commission for my lovely bff who wanted trans!adrien content which I am all too happy to provide even though it took me many months<br/>i love u so much<br/>stay safe everyone<br/>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat had come out to Ladybug first. Her ears were twitching and she was fiddling with her tail when she told her she was a girl. Of <em> course </em> she was accepting, of <em> course </em>she asked how she could help and if she was safe at home. She was too good, just too good to be true as always. The two were resting on a swing set, taking in the Paris night around them. </p><p>“I’m not out yet, I know that my friends would be accepting but there’s still the anxiety. School might be a little weird but I’m mostly worried about my father. In our family… appearance is very important. I have no clue as to how he’d react and how it would… change things. There are greater implications that my identity has. You’re the first person I’ve told.”</p><p>“That’s a lot. I’m sorry you have all that pressure on you, it’s not fair.”</p><p>“I mean, it’s been my whole life. I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I wish you didn’t have to. The two of us are already under enough pressure as it is. I just hope you know, you deserve a break. You deserve to be able to relax.”</p><p>Chat looked away, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>“Thanks my lady.”</p><p>“You’re important to me, Chaton. I want your outside life to be good. If you need me, you can always call. I’m honored to be the first you told.” She looked up to face her partner, allowing her tears to fall. <em> She’s too perfect. I love her. </em> </p><p>“Do you want to tell the public? Change your hero name? I’m sure Marinette could design you something if you wanted a full brand change.”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it. It would be cool to have an out trans superhero, but what would I do, call a press conference? Talk to Alya?”</p><p>“That might not be a bad idea.”</p><p>“I like the name Chat Noir, I guess just change the spelling. Chat Noire, that’d be good to tell Alya. What if she just changes the pronouns and spelling on the Ladyblog and we just don’t bring it up?” Ladybug giggled. </p><p>“Well, just let me know what you’d like, okay? And if you need anything at all.”</p><p>“Of course, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>The next person Chat told was Marinette. She was on her balcony, just after dark. Chat looked at her from across the street. Marinette seemed so small, alone in the lamplight curled up with a sketchbook. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted a new costume, but maybe talking to Marinette as Chat first would be easier than talking to her at school.</p><p>Marinette lifted her eyes when she heard the metal staff clack against a roof.</p><p>“Hey Kitty, what’s up?”</p><p>“Why hello there purrincess. Was roaming about and saw you, thought I’d pick your brain.”</p><p>“What about?”</p><p>“I’ve been considering… a rebrand, wanted your thoughts.” she nodded to continue and made room on the bench, “I’m thinking about how Paris would react to me coming out as trans. Wondering what if anything I want to change.” Marinette smiled.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me, it means a lot. Does that mean I get to call you purrincess now too?”</p><p> Chat blushed and nodded, “I suppose, it…it feels nice.” Mari smiled wider.</p><p>“I could make you something a bit more feminine if you want, or maybe talk to Alya and see what she thinks. I do think it would be really great for there to be an out superhero but I hope you don’t feel pressured because of that.”</p><p>“Maybe something for my hair, the miraculous could change it and make it longer but it would be easier if I have the style in mind. I’ll take care of talking to Alya and to the public, I’ll talk to Ladybug about it but I have some experience with the press.” </p><p>“How about I just make a bunch of sketches and you can see what you’d like. It’d be real fun to design for you, kitten.” The girls smiled at each other. When Marinette offered her arm, Chat gladly folded into her neck, letting out a happy hum. “You purring for me?” </p><p>Chat buried further into her arms and mumbled, “Oh shut up.”</p><p>Her giggle drifted off into the night, and Chat knew she had good friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sometimes Catherine forgot that she can refer to herself as Catherine in her own head. The first person she told was Nino. Once school was over for the day, she asked to talk to him before fencing.</p><p>“Hey dude, what’s up? You’ve seemed kind of out of it today.”</p><p>“Uhhh, yeah. Want to tell you something, but it’s kind of scary to say it.”</p><p>“No problem, bro, take your time.”</p><p>“Well, actually, could you not call me dude and bro much anymore? I’m not… really about that. It’s not me.” Nino was already nodding, clapping her on the shoulder.</p><p>“What about dudette?” he asked lightly. She blinked, then nodded.</p><p>“You’re really chill about this.”</p><p>“I mean, of course. I guess you might not know because you’ve only known me for a couple years, but I’m trans. I got to come out early and everyone here was generally chill about it. My family’s been good and have helped me with name stuff and body stuff.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Well that means it’s working,” he chuckled, “I didn’t mean to not let you know, but I haven’t had to think much about it recently. But like, I chose the name Nino for a reason.” He smiled. “Do you want different pronouns? Name?”</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t told anybody else yet though. Wanna be called Catherine.”</p><p>“Could I call you Cat for short?”</p><p>“Heheh, sure. Yeah. I want she/her pronouns and it would be cool to come out in school but…”</p><p>“But daddy Agreste and his brand might not take it well?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m worried. I don’t know if he would take me out of modelling or let me change my name.”</p><p>“Mmmm. Well, he doesn’t have to know and he doesn’t have to approve, but if you ever need to you can crash at my house.”</p><p>“Thanks dude. I like modelling, and I want to keep working, but it would feel a lot better if there were some feminine clothes in the line up. </p><p>“You could always just model for Marinette. I’m sure she’d love to have you try on her designs.”</p><p>“That’d be nice.”</p><p>“Obviously I won’t say anything, but our friends are good, they’re all here for you.” Catherine ducked her head smiling.</p><p>“Thanks, Nino. You’re awesome.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No. You are my son and that is what you will stay.”</p><p>“You don’t get to make that decision, father. It’s mine. And it isn’t my job to get you to realize that or to love me as I am, that’s on you.” Catherine turned away and walked out of the office, shutting off her emotions for a moment as she ascended the stairs. She had a checklist of the things she would need, and she once again noticed how much of her room was unnecessary. It was all empty.</p><p>Plagg was silent, handing her some clothes and the chargers she would need, as well as packing his own stash of cheese.</p><p>Once her bags were packed, she took her mother’s photo from her desk and pocketed it. She looked at Plagg and said gently, “Claws on.”</p><p>Night was falling when she left the house with a note on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Chat was roaming the roofs of Paris, debating where to go for the night. Nino’s is an obvious choice, but she didn’t really want to be a real person for a while, to keep the mask on and be someone else. She made a circuit around the park and noticed a light on at the top of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. </p><p>She landed quietly on the roof patio, sat for a minute to catch her breath, then knocked on the hatch door to Marinette’s room. She heard Marinette getting up and talking to herself, her habits were so endearing, it made Chat smile. She stepped back from the door so Marinette could see her. She scanned the hero for a moment, clocked the backpack, and gasped.</p><p>“Come inside mon chou, I’ll get you something sweet.” Chat nodded, grateful that she didn’t have to talk just yet. She put her bag down next to the loft bed and slumped down.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable kitten, I’ll get you a snack.”</p><p>“Thanks Mari.”</p><p>“Of course, mon joli minou.”</p><p>Chat curled up in the corner full of pillows, held the large cat to her chest and buried her face in the fluff. Marinette’s room was warm, soft lighting that felt cozy and didn’t hurt her eyes like her own house. It smelled sweet, like floral perfume and sugar cookies. When Marinette came back she had a plate of said cookies and a glass of water, then she grabbed her laptop and a sketchbook and sat next to Chat.</p><p>“You can talk, but you don’t have to. You’re safe here Chat.”</p><p>She got a bit choked up, “Thanks Mari, I don’t know if I can quite yet, might need a distraction for a bit before I can feel much.”</p><p>She nodded, “That’s what I’ve got these for.” She gestured to her book and laptop. “We can watch a movie or something, and I have some sketches I wanna show you.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect.”</p><p>“Great, now scooch over.” Chat blushed. “What, now you’re shy? Oh c’mon and let me cuddle you kitten, you’ve never felt weird about personal space before, why start now?”</p><p>She scooted over so Marinette could curl up with her, sitting the screen down on her thighs while she got comfy. She noticed her friend wasn’t saying anything, the look on her face watery and vulnerable. “Is this okay Chat? I’ll back off if it’s uncomfy, sorry for being too much.” Chat grabbed her by the shoulders and tugged her closer before she could finish her sentence.</p><p>“No. Stay. Please. I just... don’t get a lot of physical affection. Don’t apologize, and please don’t go away.” Marinette hugged her back, letting her face nuzzle into blonde hair and softly said.</p><p>“Of course I won’t. Whenever you need it, I love giving hugs and cuddles.”</p><p>“Thanks purrincess.”</p><p>“Of course purrincess.”</p><p>The girls got cozy, then found a tv show to play in the background while Marinette showed Chat her designs. There were references of Chat’s current costume, then notes and doodles about how to make it more feminine. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Chat was dozing in Marinette’s lap as she played with her hair. </p><p>“I think I ran away from home.” she mumbled into Marinette’s stomach.</p><p>“Do you have somewhere you can go when you’re not Chat? Of course you’re always welcome here and I’d keep you safe no matter what.”</p><p>“I have a friend, but I think my father is going to… You’ll probably hear about it. Me running away will be news and you’ll know. You’ll know who I am. I trust you though, but I don’t want to put you in danger. I’m sorry, I didn’t think this through. I fucked up, I’m so sorry Marinette.” She started hyperventilating, curling up closer. </p><p>“Hushh, it’s okay. You didn’t mess up, we’re okay. We’re safe. You’re safe and I’m safe and we’ll keep each other safe. It’s okay, don’t apologize kitten. You didn’t fuck up, you’re not a fuck up.”</p><p>That hit. She tried to breathe, shuddered out a sob.</p><p>“I’m so tired Marinette.” She got up, wiping her eyes. “I just want to feel okay. I can’t ever not be hiding. I don’t feel real, Marinette.”</p><p>Marinette nodded, cupping Chat’s cheek and wiping her tears away even though she had her own tears welling up. </p><p>“So much is going to happen in the morning if I don’t go back home. I don’t want to go back there, but it’s going to be too much. I’m a kid. I can’t.” Marinette brought their foreheads together. She whispered,</p><p>“I know. I know, love, you don’t deserve this. You don’t have to go back. You’re not alone, you’re here with me. You can stay here, I won’t let anybody take you. You’re such an important friend to me, kitten, more than you know, I’m gonna keep you safe. Want you safe and happy, nothing else matters right now, okay?” </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>At that, Marinette drew back, wiping her own face and frowning to herself. </p><p>“You know I’ll keep your secret, right? I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“I know…”</p><p>“Are you okay with me knowing who you are? Really?”</p><p>“I… yes, but I haven’t even told Ladybug yet, I don’t want her to get mad at me. But yes, I think I would like for you to know. I just want someone to know every piece of me. I’m so afraid you’ll be mad at me though. Or that I won’t be enough.”</p><p>“You’re always enough Chat, and don’t even worry about Ladybug. This is a dire situation, but she won’t be mad regardless.”</p><p>“How do you know? How do you know <em> you </em> won’t be upset? You… Marinette, you know me. Like, in real life.” Her jaw dropped.</p><p>“Really? Wow. Well in that case, I guess I have less to worry about, we can keep an eye on each other at school, yeah? And I have something to tell you too, if anything, knowing you’re already my friend means this will be easier. I trust you, chaton.” Marinette drew her eyes up, seeing the green eyes of her mask shining with tears and so much emotion. The girls looked at each other for a while. Marinette seemed to be steeling herself for something. She took a deep breath, looking at her partner whom she trusted with her life time and time again. It will be okay. “I have someone I want to introduce you to.”</p><p>Chat looked confused, on the edge of panic before Marinette held her knee.</p><p>“Tikki, come finally meet Chat Noire.”</p><p>“What?” Then, a red kwami flew into her vision. She gaped, taking in the spots then looking back and forth from Tikki and her friend. “Oh Marinette... my Lady.” </p><p>“I can keep us both safe, chaton. You don’t need to worry about me, or about Ladybug. You mean far too much to me for me to be upset about this.” She smiled softly, while the (masked) heroine took a deep breath, then fell back into her embrace.</p><p>Soft and sweet and warm. Safe.</p><p>“There’s nobody I’d rather have you be, my Lady, my purrincess, my Mari.” Marinette returned the grip, fitting her head into the crook of Chat’s neck. </p><p>She took one last deep breath in and squeezed Marinette in her arms as she whispered, “Plagg, claws in.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t look right away, she held onto her friend tightly. Her hand gently slipped up the back of Chat’s shirt, just so she could be skin to skin. Chat pulled away first, slowly. Marinette was smiling in the gentle way she did, then when she registered whose face she was looking at, she gaped again. Catherine wiped the last of her tears off her own face, then gently closed Marinette’s mouth and smoothed out her tear tracks.</p><p>“You’re staring, my Lady.” She tried to smirk, but Mari could see the fear of rejection in her partner’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh A-, oh kitten. I’m so happy to know every piece of you, and to show you me.” She rubbed her ring, smiling as her classmate flicked gently at her earring.</p><p>“Catherine.”</p><p>“Thank you Catherine. You’re my best friend. I love you, you know that?”</p><p>“I love you too Mari, you’re too good to me.”</p><p>“Nah, nothing is too good for you, you deserve to feel happy, I wanna make that happen.”</p><p>“You do.”</p><p> </p><p>The heroines laid next to each other, after Catherine had drained her water glass. They just looked at one another, putting together the pieces of the people they knew to create the whole person.</p><p>“You see now what I mean about my father making me leaving a big deal.” A look of anger passed Marinette’s face.</p><p>“I already didn’t like him, but this is a new low.”</p><p>Catherine snorted, </p><p>“Next thing we know, he’s gonna be Hawkmoth.” The girls scoffed.</p><p>“Well, we can worry about those things tomorrow.”</p><p>“It definitely already is tomorrow.” She was right, the sky was beginning to lighten, preparing for dawn on a Sunday morning.</p><p>“Well, later then. It’s nap time, Plagg and Tikki can keep an eye on things, you deserve to rest.”</p><p>“You too, Mari. You’re… I just think you’re perfect.” She buried her blushing face into Catherine’s chest, feeling her laugh and hearing her smile.</p><p>“No you.”</p><p>“Pff, no double you.” </p><p>“Hush, kitten, time for your cat nap.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p>“... Thank you Marinette.”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>“G’night Marinette.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams kitty.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>